Utilization of results: The results are unique in that metallic markers will more accurately define the pattern of growth and remodeling of facial bones. This information is necessary to design treatment of craniofacial anomalies on biological principles. Scope: 1. Mixed longitudinal radiographic craniofacial growth study. 2. Approximately 100 individuals, each sex, age range of 4-25 years. 3. Subjects generally have a malocclusion of teeth, otherwise they are healthy individuals. Some children with other craniofacial deformities are included. 4. Statistical methods will be used to compare the normal and abnormal growth patterns of subjects.